


Let's Try Something New

by okay_klepto



Series: The Many Adventures of Shiro and Keith [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Established Relationship, Fluff, Getting a tad kinky, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Riding, Smut, Top Shiro (Voltron), uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 03:45:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14204343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okay_klepto/pseuds/okay_klepto
Summary: In their relationship, Shiro is the one with all the dirty bedroom fantasies.  However, Shiro and Keith had never gotten to explore them since Keith is a little more hesitant when it comes to sex.  Lucky for him, Shiro is happy to hold Keith's hand through their experimentation and just go little by little into the dark recesses of Shiro's filthy mind.





	Let's Try Something New

**Author's Note:**

> This moves a touch fast, so oops.
> 
> Time together  
> Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh 1 year and............ a few months?

   “I don’t know about this, Takashi…”

   Keith sat straddling Shiro’s hips with his legs.  He rubbed his forearms nervously, avoiding eye contact with Shiro for more than a second.  Shiro was lying down, propped up on his elbows so he could see Keith’s face clearly.

   “C’mon babe, it’ll be fun.”  Shiro sat up and ran his hands up Keith’s bare sides.  “You’re gonna be amazing.”

   “I don’t know…”  Keith nervously looked into Shiro’s eyes, chewing on his lip.  “What if I mess up?”

   “You won’t mess up.”  Shiro began to nuzzle his nose into Keith’s neck.  “I know you can do it. If you want to stop halfway through, we’ll stop.  It’s okay. I won’t be mad.”

   “You know I don’t like being demanding with stuff like this.”  Keith wrapped his arms around Shiro.

   “I never said you had to be demanding.  You’d just be on top of me for a change, that’s all.”

   When it came to getting spicy in the bedroom, Keith wasn’t near as kinky, or at least adventurous, as Shiro was.  Keith liked things slow, calm, and loving, but he knew Shiro sometimes wanted to get a little rough and dirty. Was Keith down for trying new stuff?  Sure, but he wouldn’t admit it. He was confident in every other aspect of his life except sex. He always got nervous and self-conscious when sexy times came around, no matter who it was with.  Maybe it was his body. Maybe it was his fear of getting attached then getting hurt. Maybe he didn’t want to get used then discarded like a rag. Shiro knew these things and was more than willing to take his time to slowly coax Keith into doing not-so-vanilla stuff.  He never forced anything upon Keith, and he was more than willing let Keith take breaks throughout their new sexual experimentation. They had to go in baby steps - that first step simply being Keith riding Shiro.

   At first, Keith seemed alright with trying the new position.  He could see Shiro, and Shiro could see him. They both could move freely and touch each other as much as they wanted to.  But when the time came around to actually doing it, his mood began to change. Shiro could tell that at this moment, Keith was starting to retreat back into his shell.  He would have to persuade, or rather reassure, Keith that things were fine and that doing this would be fun and exciting. Shiro knew how gently he would have to pull so Keith wouldn’t run and hide.  Slow and steady.

   “See, I’ll be right here.”  Shiro laid back down and reached his hands out to rub Keith’s thighs.  “It’s just you and me. I can take over if you don’t like it, but it’s about feeling good, okay?  We’re doing this for you, so you don’t have to do or say anything you don’t want to.”

   “I know…”  Keith trailed his hands down Shiro’s abdomen, admiring the muscle.

   “You’re so pretty up there, Keith,” Shiro said in an attempt of giving Keith some of his confidence back.  “You’re going to look so beautiful riding my cock, I know it.”

   Keith bit his lip and squirmed.  He shifted his weight from side to side and leaned back a little onto Shiro’s crotch.  His eyes darted from Shiro’s chest, to his eyes, then to his own beginnings of an erection.

   “Hang on, I-”  Keith hopped off of Shiro and the bed and darted out of the room.  “I need to get something…”

   Shiro sat back up on his elbows and watched Keith leave, returning a moment later with something bunched up in his hand.

   “Lay back down,”  Keith said quietly as he returned to his original position.  “And… and close your eyes.”

   Shiro eagerly did as he was told, a smile on his face.  After a minute of Keith scooching around, he felt something get pulling around his head and eyes.

   “A blindfold?  But now I can’t see you!”

   “But… you said,”  Keith squirmed more.  “You said it… this was for me…”

   “It is, babe!  I’m sorry, it’s okay.  We can do it like this.”  Shiro leaned forward and felt around for Keith’s face to give him a kiss.  “It’s gonna be a little bit more difficult to give you kisses though.”

  Keith giggled.  Eventually, Shiro found Keith’s face and lips and was able to give him a kiss.  “Ready now?”

   Keith sat up and looked around.  “Uhh… One more thing.”

   Now, Shiro had no clue what Keith was doing.  He couldn’t see Keith get up and walk around the bedroom.  He couldn’t see Keith go over to his dresser and open some drawers.  He couldn’t see Keith then go to the closet and push through the clothing, eventually pulling out his favorite of Shiro’s dress shirts and slipping it on.  He couldn’t see Keith slowly pull off his underwear and toss them in the corner, then nervously look back at Shiro.

   “Now…”  Keith made his way back over to the bed.  “Take yours off, too. Your underwear.”

   Shiro complied and removed his underwear, tossing them aside as well.  He was starting to get very excited knowing both he and Keith were now naked.  He felt Keith get back on and lean against his now bare crotch.

   Keith put his hands on Shiro’s sides, bracing himself for movement.

   “You’re sure about this?”  Keith whispered, looking down at Shiro’s covered eye.

   Shiro nodded rapidly.  “Yes. Very sure. It’s going to be so good.  You’re going to do a wonderful job.”

   Keith smiled and wiggled down Shiro’s abdomen a few inches.  He tipped his hips back and began to gently rub their cocks together.  It was slow and soft, but so very satisfying.

   “Takashi…” Keith breathed as he began to move faster, grinding down onto Shiro as well.

   “It feels good, Keith…”  Shiro felt his erection growing alongside Keith’s.  The little whimpers and moans Keith let out, along with gripping onto his sides, made Shiro want to rip the blindfold off, grab Keith by the hips, flip him over, and fuck him into next week, but Shiro had to control himself.  This was for Keith. No into-next-week fucking.

   After several brutal minutes of grinding and whimpering, Keith leaned forward and reached for the bottle of lube that sat on the bedside table.  He put a hand on Shiro’s chest to brace himself, fingers digging in slightly. Shiro let out a dissatisfied sigh when his cock was no longer rubbing against Keith’s.

   “I have to…”  Keith’s voice was quiet and broken.

   “Go ahead, it’s okay.”

   Keith sat up on his knees and poured some lube onto his fingers.  Slowly, Keith began to rub his fingers around his entrance before carefully sliding a finger in then out again, keeping his opposite hand braced on Shiro’s chest.  Shiro’s hands made their way up to Keith’s thighs and gently stroked them to comfort Keith. Every now and then, he felt a small drop of luke-warm lube hit his skin or heard Keith let out an almost inaudible moan or whine.  Not being able to see Keith was one thing, but not being able to hear him on top of that was driving Shiro absolutely crazy.

   Keith let out a particularly loud and sudden cry (which went straight to Shiro’s cock) and fell forward onto Shiro, his braced hand guiding his fall.  Keith’s breath was heavy and labored, and Shiro could feel Keith’s heart beating a mile a minute as their chests pushed together. Keith rocked back and forth ever so slightly as he continued to push more fingers into himself, stretching himself wide for Shiro.  This motion made his hair brush against Shiro’s neck and chin and his cock to gently touch or drip on Shiro’s stomach. Shiro reached up to find Keith’s sides. He needed to keep his hands entertained.

    _What is he wearing?_  Shiro thought upon feeling fabric on his hands.   _What if it’s something sexy?  Why wouldn’t he want me to see?_

   “Ta… Takashi!”  Keith yelped as he spread and curled his fingers.

   “That’s it… Stretch yourself out nice and wide.  I want you to be gaping for me.” Shiro’s hand found Keith’s face and brought it down to his lips.  He gave Keith a passionate kiss as he ran his hands over Keith’s back. Keith moved his hand so he could feel Shiro's hair and moaned when Shiro slid his tongue into his mouth.  It was hard for Keith to keep their lips locked since he wanted to stop with little moans, but he tried his very best. However, Shiro’s curious other hand was on a journey of its own.  It felt its way down Keith’s back and made it to Keith’s ass, massaging it as Shiro thought about Keith fingering himself.

   “May I?”  Shiro asked between kisses.

   Keith lifted his head and opened his eyes halfway.  “What? I… Ah!”

   Shiro pushed two of his fingers inside of Keith along with the ones already there.  They got coated in the lube that Keith already had. He curled them once inside and pulled slightly to open Keith up more.

   “T-Takashi!  Ah!” Keith’s eyes shot open and he fell into Shiro’s neck in a panting mess.  Shiro could imagine how Keith looked - ass in the air, face flushed, panting, now five fingers pushing in and out of him.  Shiro knew Keith was probably an absolute wreck by now, but the damn blindfold kept him from enjoying the view.

   Keith sat back up and Shiro removed his fingers.  “I’m… I need…” Keith grabbed the lube and poured some on his messy hand, not bothering to try to measure out how much he was using.  He rubbed the lube onto Shiro’s cock, adding a thick layer to it before readying himself to slowly push it inside of himself.

    _Finally…_ Shiro thought, letting out a sigh of relief.

   Keith’s breath hitched as he lowered himself onto Shiro, legs shaking to keep himself balanced.  To Shiro, Keith felt a little tighter than usual. Maybe it was because of nerves, or because his fingers were so much smaller than his.  Whatever it was, Shiro didn’t mind at all. A little bit of pressure never hurt anyone.

   “Are you okay, Keith?”  Shiro asked, wanting to let Keith know he was still there for him.

   There was a pause before Keith squeaked out an affirmative response.  Shiro felt Keith’s legs squeeze in around his hips and his fingers curl as they pressed on Shiro’s stomach.

   Keith hadn’t pushed himself fully onto Shiro yet, instead stopping about halfway and leaning forward to breathe.  Shiro felt Keith’s hands grabbing his abdomen, desperate for security.

   “You feel so good, Keith…”  Shiro said, working Keith’s confidence back up.  “You’re so tight and warm… I bet you look so sexy, too… I want you to feel good too Keith… You can move, it’s okay.”

   Keith whimpered something and pushed himself a little farther onto Shiro.  He came back up and set a slow and steady rhythm of going up and down half way, .

   “That’s it… You feel amazing, Keith…”

   Keith quickened his pace slightly and bit his lip to keep himself sane.  He was hot and anxious and excited all at the same time. He breathed deeply, keeping himself centered on what he felt.  He rolled his shoulder, the cotton of Shiro’s stolen shirt delicately rubbing his skin. He felt sexy, the garments showing off his shoulders in a risque fashion.  The bagginess and the scent of Shiro’s cologne comforted Keith when he was alone. It made him feel safe and happy, grounded. Even of Shiro wasn’t there, he didn’t feel so lonely at night.

   As much as Keith loved imagining himself nude under Shiro’s clothing, he never wanted Shiro to see him like this.  The embarrassment would be just too much. It’s not like he got off on Shiro clothing, he just liked the way they felt on him.  He wanted to keep that to himself. It was his little secret.

   “Takashi!  I-” Keith could barely speak between moans and cries.  “It feels good, ‘Kashi! Ah!”

   “I feel it too, baby.  Don’t stop now.”

   Keith, feeling a wave of pleasure and confidence, pulled himself almost completely off of Shiro’s cock.  He paused for a second, enjoying that sensation of emptiness. He drew in a breath and, with considerable force, pushed himself back onto Shiro’s cock to the hilt, letting out a yelp when his ass met Shiro’s pubic bone.  His hole stretched just a little bit more, and Shiro’s cock slid against his prostate.

   “Takashi!”  Keith cried out and Shiro felt Keith’s hot semen slop onto his stomach, his climax hitting early since they hadn’t had sex in a while.  Shiro expected Keith to stop for a bit of a break, but Keith just kept bouncing up and down on Shiro’s cock, more semen spilling out and more shouts making their way out of his mouth.

   “Keith, I’m gonna-”  Shiro was silenced by a trembling hand tapping its fingers on his lips.

   “No no, not yet.  Please, Takashi, just - ah! - just wait.  I’m sorry, I just… Not yet.”

   Keith picked up his pace and leaned against Shiro’s bent legs for stability.  This was his time to be selfish.  Keith knew he could never just command Shiro to hold in an orgasm, but with Shiro not being able to see, he felt more powerful.  He didn’t have to worry about how he looked for Shiro, or think about if Shiro’s facial expressions meant he was enjoying the moment.  For some reason, it turned Keith on like nothing else.  In his mind, he was essentially just masturbating on another person.  He wanted to get off as much as he could right now, using Shiro’s fat cock for all its worth.  The shirt, the blindfold, the position - everything shot Keith to cloud nine.  He was on top of the world.  He could do anything.

   Keith leaned back more on Shiro legs and continued his bouncing.  His legs were starting to get tired, and his hole was aching.  Quickly, he took hold of his cock and pumped it back to being fully erect, shuttering at its sensitivity.  He wanted at least one more orgasm before he let Shiro release.

   “Takashi!  It feels good!”  Keith cried.  “I feel so hot with your cock inside of me!  It’s in so deep! You’re so big and thick! You stretch me out so much!  Ah, Takashi!”

    _Holy shit,_ Shiro thought   _Did he just say that?  Is this the same Keith I’m dating?_  Hearing Keith’s words and feeling him bounce up and down was just too much.  He knew he couldn’t hold on any longer.

   Shiro reached his hands up and tried to grab Keith’s hips to control his rhythm, but Keith’s hands batted them away.

   “You said- Ah! - you said this was for me!  Ah! You - ah! - have to wait! I wanna- I’m gonna-!”

   Keith threw his head back and came again with more gusto than the first time.  Shiro felt more warm semen hit his stomach and Keith relax slightly, still panting, hole squeezing the base of his throbbing cock.  Keith’s legs were tight around his waist.  Maybe now he could finally orgasm.

   “Keith, I still-”

   “No no no, wait, Takashi, I’m sorry, but I - I just - you feel so good, and I - but - just once more!”

   With that, Keith began moving up and down again, this time without a set pace.  He would push down hard and fast, but other times he would go deathly slow.  He was practically screaming each time he came down, Shiro’s name coming out more than any other sound.

   As much as Shiro wanted Keith’s heavenly performance to last, he also wanted to come, particularly deep inside of Keith.  He just needed Keith to come one more time, so Shiro decided to help speed up and process.  When Keith was going to come down again, Shiro pushed his hips up in time with Keith.

   “‘Kasahi!”  Keith wailed  “There! There!”

    _Bingo._

   Shiro grabbed Keith’s hips and steadied him as they moved together.  Shiro moaned or grunted every now and again, but Keith was the one who kept the noise up, though he turned silent sometimes, always bursting out afterwards.  Shiro pounded harder with each thrust, and Keith cried out louder.

_He should have come by now… What’s wrong?_

   Shiro wanted Keith to get as much pleasure out of this as possible, and to know it was all about him, but he was tired of wearing that damn blindfold.  He so desperately wanted to see Keith’s face and body when he came for a third time.  All of the moans and shouts were making go insane.

   Keith tipped his head back and but a hand over his mouth.  He whimpered as Shiro thrusted in and out of him, his cock bobbing uselessly and letting out little drops of cum.  He just had to last.  He needed to savor the feeling of Shiro cock ripping through him over and over again, hitting his prostate like a punching bag.

   “Takashi…”  Keith whispered into his hand.  “Fuck me, ‘Kashi…”

    Keith’s little words reaching his ears were the final straw.  Without losing pace, Shiro wiggled the blindfold off of his head and finally got to have a good look at the love of his life.

    _Fuck…_

   There was Keith, thighs tight on Shiro’s waist, shaking with each movement.  His cheeks were red and his whole body glistened with sweat.  His hair was damp, tattooed onto his forehead.  His cock was shiny and red, bouncing with each movement, cum dripping off in little beads.  There was even some lines of cum on Keith’s lower belly.  Keith had his eyes tightly closed and teeth clenched, still moaning and crying out. The shirt Keith had on had fallen down to reveal his smooth shoulders and was now folded between his chest and forearm, rubbing gently on his nipples, making them stand at attention.  He tipped his to the side and let out an exhausted groan before leaning back forward and digging his nails into Shiro’s flesh.  Shiro gave a thrust harder than all the others and Keith’s eyes flew open with a cry.

   Their eyes met.

   “Takashi!?  But-”

   Shiro sat up and pulled Keith in for a rough, open-mouthed kiss.  He pushed his tongue into Keith’s mouth to keep him distracted as he turned them over, using all of his energy to keep himself buried deep in Keith.  He broke away and lifted Keith legs up, holding them spread far apart.

   “Takashi!”

   “I wanna come too, baby.”

   It only took a few more thrusts for Keith to cry out with his orgasm, strings of his own semen striping  his stomach and chest.  Shiro pushed in once, feeling his release coming on.  He gave Keith another few pounding before moving to remove his cock and cum on Keith’s thighs.  But once his cock was over half way out, Keith reached up and cupped his face, eyes hooded and watery.

   “No!  Fill me up, Takashi!  Please!”

   Shiro’s mind went blank.  Before he knew it, he released his load inside of Keith with a thrust and a groan, receiving a pleased and satisfied moan from Keith.

   Shiro pulled out with a lewd squelch of semen and saw Keith splayed out before him.  His eyes were shut, cheeks bright red, mouth gaped open as he took deep, well-deserved breaths.  His hands were above his head, and Shiro’s shirt laid open and sweat-stained around him - flaring out like or veil.  One of Keith’s legs was bent upward, the other lying flat, spread out wide and open for all to see the mess Shiro had made of him.  Semen decorated Keith’s torso and Shiro noticed his own beginning to leak out of Keith’s red and swollen hole.  Keith was a wreck.  A hot, sexy, fucked-out wreck.

   Shiro smiled and pressed a kiss onto Keith’s forehead before walking to the bathroom to clean up.  He wiped himself down with a wet cloth and looked at Keith lying lifeless on the bed.  Shiro walked back over and leaned over him.

   “Keith, baby?”  Shiro’s voice was low.  “You awake?”

   Keith blinked his eyes open and looked up.  “‘Kashi?”

    _Why are you so cute?  I literally just fucked your brains out and you’re still perfect?  How?_

   “You wanna get cleaned up?”

   “Mhmm…”

    _Gosh Takashi, why are you like this?_ Keith thought as he began to move.   _I just got completely wrecked and all you’re worried about is be being clean and comfortable?  Why are you so perfect?_

   Keith stood with Shiro’s help only to have his legs give out and to fall into Shiro.

   “I’ve got you.”  Shiro delicately rebalanced Keith and lead him to the bathroom.  Keith’s legs wobbled and his steps were unsure - like a newborn deer taking its first steps.  Once they got to the bathroom, Keith leaned against the doorframe, exhausted and half asleep. Shiro led Keith the rest of the way into the bathroom and started to wipe Keith down as he leaned on the sink.

    _Fuck…_ Shiro wiped the semen that had started to run down Keith’s leg after getting his torso.  “I need you to open your legs a little more, babe.”

   Keith complied without hesitation, and Shiro ran the cloth up and down Keith’s trembling legs.  The sensation of lukewarm water hitting his burning skin sent shivers down Keith’s spine.  With a little uncertainty, Shiro took one of his fingers and gently put it into Keith hole to clean it.  Keith gasped and grew rigid, but then relaxed and closed his eyes. Shiro wiped and prodded until Keith was nice and clean, earning a few weak moans from Keith.

   “I’m going to change the sheets.  Sit down on the toilet.”

   Keith silently did as he was told and sat with his knees together.  He leaned against the wall as Shiro left the room.  Sitting on a hard surface kinda hurt, but he was too tired to complain.

    _So tired…_ Keith thought.   _Why did I agree to that?  It was so exhausting.  It was kinda exciting… And it felt good though… Really good… Maybe we’ll do it again… That’d be fun…_

   Shiro came back in and scooped an almost asleep Keith up and tucked him into bed.  Shiro got in beside him and wrapped his strong arms around Keith, cradling him against his chest.

   “That was amazing, babe.”  Shiro gave Keith little kisses.  “You did so well.  I’m so proud of you.”

   Keith didn’t have the energy to respond in actual words, so he just hummed and nestled into Shiro under the fluffy blankets, going limp in Shiro’s embrace and almost immediately falling into a well deserved slumber.  Who would have thought sex could be such a chore?

   Shiro smiled like a fool as Keith slept.  He was so happy and, unlike Keith, couldn’t fall asleep right after sex.  Too much adrenaline was racing through him, but he stayed close to Keith because after-sex cuddles were absolutely required in their relationship.  It was cuddle with Keith or he slept on the couch.  Shiro didn’t mind pampering Keith with cuddles, kisses, and plenty of fluffy pillows during sex, but it felt good to break the mold and do something he had wanted to try for a long time.  But Shiro knew with this tiny win came a long while before they tried anything else new, and that meant lots of sweet, loving, vanilla sex.  But he didn’t mind.  As long as Keith was happy, he was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> whoa I wrote this a loooooong time ago and never posted it. It was interesting to see how much I've improved as a writer when I was editing this. I'm actually sort of proud of myself.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed it! As always, comments and kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
